


What Luke didn’t know was what he left behind.

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Teen Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Luke and the boys have only been dead 5 years, they’ve been so caught up in the band and Julie that Luke hasn’t thought of going to see his fiancée (Alex’s little sister) he left behind. He was 17 and she was 15, when he died. What happens when he sees her at the beach and there are two little kids next to her.
Relationships: Luke/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	What Luke didn’t know was what he left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> There should be more, won’t be much of Julie in this at the beginning as it’s focusing on the boys and the main character.

Luke’s pov!

We were walking down the beach when I saw her. I stopped dead in my tracks. Alex and Reggie turn to me.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Look!” The boys turned to where I pointed.  
“Stormy.” Alex whispered.  
She sat on a towel as she watched two little kids play. She looks down at her phone then gets up.  
“Come on guys! We are gonna be late for practice if we don’t hurry.”  
The two kids rush towards her. She smiles and grabs their hands and they walk to a small suv.  
She lifts each one into the vehicle.  
“Come on, let’s go with them.” I say as I poof myself into her car.  
She takes her time buckling up each child.  
“Mommy, can we listen to daddy’s cd?” The little girl ask.  
“Of course, love.”  
She kisses her nose. I feel a sharp pain at the thought of her having another lover, and kids along with it. She gets in and I sit upfront while Reggie and Alex sit between the car seats. She Turns the car on and hits play, what surprises me is our last music album we made comes through the speakers. The little boy sings all the lyrics.  
“Luke, they look like you.” Alex says quietly.  
“Mommy, tell us about daddy again!”  
She sighs before smiling.  
“He was a very handsome man, he was so passionate! He played the guitar and was the lead singer. He played with uncle Alex and Reggie!” The kids giggled.  
“Uncle Reggie doesn’t look like us.”  
“No, he didn’t, but he was family, baby.”  
The kids go silent as they pull up in the driveway.  
Another woman comes out to help.  
“That’s our cousin, jasmine!” Alex says confused.  
I watch as the two smile.  
“Alright kiddos! Time to go wash up and get ready for practice.” The kids unbuckle and take off towards the house.  
“You look like you are about to cry.” Stormy bitterly chuckles.  
“They asked about him again. It doesn’t get easier, but I’m not going to deny that for them.”  
Jasmine smiles.  
“Hang in there little momma! It will get easier.”  
Tears run down her face and I want nothing more than to hold her.  
“When? He’s been gone five years! I miss him so damn much!”  
“I don’t know, but maybe you should go on a date....”  
“What?”  
“Luke wouldn’t want you to be miserable, I think dating someone would help you move on.” Stormy looked at her like she’d grown a second head.  
“You’re joking right? You can’t seriously suggest that. I have my kids to focus on, Luke was my one and only, and that’s how it’ll stay.” She pushed passed jasmine and into the house. Jasmine sighed.  
“Welp, that went about as expected.”  
We walked into the living room where the kids were with instruments as stormy and a man sat infront of them, “okay Emily, show me what you practiced all week.”  
The little girl smiles and grabs her guitar and strum a few chords I quickly recognize from one of our songs. It’s slower then should be played but she’s little.  
“Good job! Okay Ryder your turn.” He grabs drum sticks and takes off playing his set of drums.  
“That’s great guys! You guys are amazing!” Before long the kids are done and run to play.

Stormys pov:  
I was putting up the kids instruments when their teacher talked to me.  
“To be only five, they have such passion for music.”  
“Their father did to, and my brother.” I gave a sad smile.  
“I don’t know what happened, but you are doing great. Don’t loose hope.” I smiled and nodded.  
“I’ll be okay, as long as I have them.”  
“Can I ask....since they are twins, why is Emily so much smaller?”  
“When she was three, she got some virus really bad, I couldn’t get her to eat or drink, she lost 20 + lbs, I took her to the hospital but they couldn’t either, I um....we almost lost her. But um, she eventually pulled threw but she’s hasn’t put on any more weight, the doctors say she will but I’m not sure.”  
“You guys have been so through so much.”  
“Yeah, we have, but we will be okay.”  
“You will, I’m going to head out I’ll see you Saturday?”  
“Yes, of course.” I walked him to the door.  
Once he left the room seemed....like there were people in here, but clearly there was no one.  
“Squirts! Nap time!”  
I hear the pitter and patter of little feet running around.  
“Mommy!!!” The twins yelled. My heart stopped and I ran as fast as I could to their room.  
“What!?!”  
“I can’t find the sweatshirt!”  
I sigh in relief.  
“Okay calm down, we will find it.” I start looking around for the grey sweatshirt. All the sudden the sweatshirt falls off the dresser. That was strange, how could it just fall off like that.  
“Here it is, loves.” I look back to the twins both have tears in their eyes. “Hey, we found it didn’t we?”  
They both nod. They each take a sleeve and sniff it before rubbing their face into it. “How do you make it smell like daddy?”  
“Well mommy has a special spray that I put on it, Luke use to spray himself with it.” They smiled and curled up on the bed with the sweatshirt in the middle of them. I turn the fan on and turn off the lights and crack the door before going to my room. I sigh as I sit down on the floor. I feel something touch my face. I move my hand to my face. I close my eyes to blink but when I open them I am shocked to find luke sitting in front of me with sad eyes. My breathing quickens.  
“Oh my..... Luke??”  
“You can see me?” He ask shocked. I look to see Alex and Reggie sitting there too.  
“What?”  
“We are ghost, it’s hard to explain.”  
Tear filled my eyes.  
“Why did you have to eat those stupid hot dogs?” I asked quietly.  
Alex chuckled. “We should’ve listened when you said they’d be the death of us.”  
“Not funny, man” Luke said.  
“You are here. Can I touch you?”  
“I don’t think so.” Reggie answered. I reached out tentatively. Before I knew Luke and I laced our finger together.  
“I can feel you.” He said amazed.  
Alex touched my arm as did Reggie. I leaned forward and kissed Luke. He kissed me back.  
“I’ve missed you so much.” I whispered.  
“I’ve missed you too.”  
“Um...the twins know us as uncles?” Reggie asked.  
“Reg, you are family. Of course they do, hell, Ryder wants to dress like you!” I chuckled.  
“They are Luke’s?” Alex asked.  
“Yeah, I was going to tell you that night but um yeah.” I said to Luke.  
“I can’t...imagine, how hard it was to, deliver them and raise them on your own.”  
“I actually went into labor at your parents house. We were trapped in by bad weather, took the ambulance over an hour to get there, by then I had delivered the twins. Your mom is actually coming by, she wants to take the kids for the weekend.” I said as I squeezed his hand.  
“The sweatshirt is mine.” He stated.  
“Yeah, we found a suitcase of your clothes, it’s what we wrapped the twins in because they were premature and towels weren’t warming them up. They sleep with it every time now. It’s a fight to wash it.” I chuckled.  
“I still sleep in most of your clothes. I just couldn’t let you go.” Alex and Reggie got up.  
“We want to go watch the twins is that okay?”  
“Of course!” They disappeared. I look to Luke. He just smiled and pulls me up and lays me on the bed before climbing in and curling up to me.  
“I want to hold you.” So that’s what we did until an hour later when the twins climbed up and jumped on the bed.  
“Mommy, I see daddy!”  
“And uncle Reggie and Alex!” Added Ryder.  
“Yes they are ghost.”  
“Boo!” Yelled the twins before giggling and playing with each other.


End file.
